bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumbo Kong 64
Jumbo Kong 64 is the third installment of the Jumbo Kong series. The story takes after the events of New Super Welsh's Great Adventure (also known as Darius Burst Third Prologue). Story: In 5th of March, 2012, Welsh is throwing a party to celebrate his 16th Anniversary. All of Welsh's friends (including the Kongs), families and teachers (including Rika) were invited to the party. Not for long, a crocodile shaped Robit from planet Belser named Phytosaur is ruining Welsh's party by kidnapping all of the party peoples. Some of the survived, the Kongs did survived (Welsh's sister, Alice and some of Welsh's friends survived too since the 1.1 Spongebob patch). Welsh is angry with Phytosaur, so Welsh commanded the Kongs, Spongebob and Patrick (Patch 1.1), Rose (1.2), Mario, Wario, Luigi and Waluigi (1.3) and Little Stripes (1.4) to defeat Phytosaur. But, Phytosaur wouldn't want to lose, so he commanded all of his Robits to kill Welsh's friends! Non-playable characters: KarimKareem: A stubborn Arabian adventurer. He always get caught by the warriors of King Hubu the 4th for some reasons. He gives treasure challenges Ti2: An android from planet Darius. She is one of Welsh's childhood friends. She gives time trial challenges Dr. Hax: A crazed old man who loves telekinetically flinging computer monitors to hackers by shouting "Haaaaax!". He challenges the player by racing his computer monitor Atomic Flounder: A retired villainous flounder from Bikini Bottom. He asks the player to defeat the bosses again Hippo Harry and Hippo Barry: The famous Hippo Brothers from Aquatic Ruin. They like to disturb Daiba when he is playing his annoying ocarina. They are the boss and miniboss door guard and needs a certain number of Golden Bananas to feed them Apururu: A White Mage Tarutaru from Nibelheim. She is kidnapped at Jungle Hijinks by Slashmantis Aerith Gainsborough: Welsh's teacher. She is kidnapped at Lazuardi Ruins by Targitzan Mondschatten: Welsh's former sidekick. He is kidnapped at Beetleland City and Factory by Keplos Crusty the Isopod: Welsh's long-lost pet giant isopod, he is protected by Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab when Crusty Hammer injures Welsh and kidnapped at Iota Glacier and Undersea Volcano and about to be eaten by Yokozuna Tifa Lockhart: Welsh's ex-girlfriend, She is kidnapped at Pine Forest by Schwarz Welsh: Welsh himself, he just only appears at cutscenes and at his villa Weiss: Welsh's twin, she appears only at the villa Proco Jr.: The pilot of Silver-Hawk model ARCF-ROTA, He is only playable at Zone P Schneider: A white wolf and the brains of the White Knights, He is only playable while fighting Yokozuna, Notus and Schwarz Levels and Bosses World 1: Jungle Hijinks (tyhmä viidakossa) Gate 1-1: Adventure Starts! (Seikkailu alkaa!) Gate 1-2: Arapaima Alert (Arapaima hälytys) Gate 1-3: Bananan Ruins (Bananan Rauniot) Miniboss Gate: Eight-legged Terror (Kahdeksan-jalkainen Terrorin) (Miniboss: Deispider) (Music: Animal Kaiser! Theme of the Savannah) Gate 1-5: King of Swing (Kuningas Käännön) Gate 1-6: King Yan's 4 Territorial Trials (Kuningas Yan neljässä alueellista kokeilut) Boss Gate: Scythe-armed Arthropod (Viikate-aseellinen niveljalkaiset) (Boss: Slashmantis) (Music: Animal Kaiser! Theme of the Desert) World 2: Lazuardi Ruins (Lazuardi Rauniot) Gate 2-1: Waterway (väylä) Gate 2-2: Lonely Souls (yksinäinen sielut) Miniboss Gate: Kongs vs. Zombies (Kongs vastaan zombeja) (Miniboss: 12 Disco Zombies and 13 Imps) (Music: BrainiacManiac) Gate 2-3: Zombie Ate My Neighbours (Zombien söi Omat Naapurit) Gate 2-4: Precipice Canyon (jyrkänne kanjoni) Boss: Targitzan's Shooting Range (Targitzan n ampumarata) (Boss: Targitzan) (Music: Banjo-Tooie Targitzan's Theme) World 3: Beetleland City and Factory (Kovakuoriaisen Maata Kaupunki ja Tehtaan) Gate 3-1: Megasoma Mayhem (Megasoma Mayhemin) Gate 3-2: Fear Factory (Pelko Tehtaan) Miniboss: Half Dog, Half Fish (Puolet Koiran, Puolet Kala) (Miniboss: Iron Dogfish) Gate 3-3: City Escape Returns (Kaupunki paeta Palautukset) Gate 3-4: Dogs Of The AMS (Koirat Niistä AMS) Boss: Robotic Prehistoric Flying Fortress (Robotti Esihistoriallinen Lentävä linnoitus) (Boss: Keplos) (Music: Animal Kaiser! Theme of the City Streets) World 4: Kelp Forest and Bikini Bottom (Rakkolevä metsä ja Bikini Bottom) Gate 4-1: Kelp Labyrinth (rakkolevä Labyrintti) Gate 4-2: Seaweed Jungle (Merilevä viidakossa) Miniboss Gate: Thiiman Lobster (Thiima Hummeri) (Miniboss: Dual Horn-G) (Music: G-Darius H.G. Virus) Gate 4-3: Get Eaten by King Spermaceti! (Syö kuningas Kaskelotti!) (King Spermaceti in Finland is known as King Kaskelotti) Gate 4-4: Downtown Bikini Bottom (Keskustan Bikini Bottom) Boss Gate: Krusty Krab Prawn Attack (Krusty Krab katkaravut hyökkäys) (Boss: Crusty Hammer-P) (Music: Darius Gaiden AXON) World 5: Pine Forest (männystä Metsä) Gate 5-1: Mushroom Trampolines (Sieni Trampoliinit) Gate 5-2: River Rowing (joki Soutu) Miniboss Gate: Him Again? (Häntä jälleen?) (Miniboss; Notus) (Music: Animal Kaiser! Theme of the Desert) Gate 5-3: Near the Sea (Lähellä merta) Gate 5-4: The Great Cave (Suuri Luola) Boss Gate: Dark Force Returns! (Pimeä voima Palautukset!) (Boss: Schwarz) (Defeat Schwarz using Schneider, Animal Kaiser Style!) (Music: Animal Kaiser! Theme of the Savannah) World 6: Iota Glacier and Undersea Volcano (Iota jäätikköä ja merenalainen tulivuori) Gate 6-1: Ice Caps (jää Lippikset) Gate 6-2: Freezing Sea of Ice (Jäädytys Meri annettu jää) Gate 6-3: Ice Cave (jää Luola) Miniboss Gate: Leader of the Dark Force (Johtaja Pimeä voima) (Miniboss: Yokozuna) (Music: Animal Kaiser! Theme of the City Streets) Gate 6-1: Cavernous Canyon (luolamainen kanjoni) Gate 6-2: Thermal Tunnels (Terminen Tunnelit) Gate 6-3: Lava Fields (Lava kentät) Boss Gate: Terror Of The Deep (Terrorin Niistä Syvä) (Boss: Charybdis the Giant Footballfish) (Music: Donkey Kong Country Gangplank Galleon Theme) Zone P: Proco With a Side of Silverhawk (Boss: King Fossil-P) (Music: Dariusburst The World Of Spirit) World 7: Phytosaur's Fortress (Phytosaur n Linnoitus) Gate 7-1: Scrap Brain Zone Returns (Scrap Brain Zone Palautukset) Boss Gate: Whoa! (Vau!) (Boss: Uina Guipai-F) (Music: Darius Gaiden SELF) Gate 7-2: Fortress Engine (linnoitus Moottori) Gate 7-3: Almost There! (Melkein Tuolla!) Final Boss Gate: (Boss: Phytosaur) (Music: Darius Gaiden SELF) Ending: The party peoples were saved and Pythosaur is kicked by Welsh to the sea, causing an error and Pythosaur's body is destroyed. Then, Welsh haves a great party again! Versions: USA, FIN, EUR, SWD and JPN Game Engine: Source Category:Games